1. Field of the Invention
Piano Teaching Aid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the teaching of piano, one of the major obstacles for a beginning student is to visually associate a note on either the treble or bass lines of a sheet of music with the correct key on a piano keyboard, as well as to remember which white keys on the piano keyboard are to be sharped or flatted. Various devices have been proposed and used in the past to assist the student in overcoming the above mentioned obstacle. However, in the main such prior art piano teaching aids have been unduly complicated, are difficult to use and understand, and as a result have been of limited assistance to a beginning student.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a piano teaching aid that is simple and easy to use, is inexpensive, and one that will facilitate the student in acquiring the ability to sight read music.